


Hot in here!

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Hot in here!

Summary: an illustration for the first part of [](http://xysabridde.livejournal.com/profile)[**xysabridde**](http://xysabridde.livejournal.com/)'s [Five Times Gene Took Off His Shirt](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2465692.html) fic,

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
